Quitting
by Nayukuo
Summary: Ritsuka thinks its about time for Soubi to quit smoking. Soubi thinks Ritsuka's being over dramitic. Can the two reach an agreement? Soubi X Ritsuka one shot. Review meeeeeeee!


"Where are my cigarettes?"

Ritsuka tried to feign ignorance, pretending to focus on his computer screen when instead he was watching Soubi from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know. In your bag I presume." Ritsuka said with fake nonchalance, biting his lip as Soubi rummaged through his bag to no avail. He turned around slowly, his expression unreadable behind his glasses.

"Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka kept his eyes fixed on the pictures he was scrolling through on the screen. "Yes, Soubi?" He answered. He figured he was doing a pretty good job acting innocent, if you disincluded his unruly tail with was twitching as it did when he was nervous.

"You and Kio didn't decide to steal my cigarettes again, did you?"

Ritsuka jumped as Soubi placed his hands on the arms of his computer chair, boxing Ritsuka in.

A staring contest insured. Ritsuka's eyes began to water. Soubi looked like he was having no trouble at all. Ritsuka caved.  
"Kio and I have decided, it's time for you to quit." Ritsuka admitted, pushing Soubi away from his chair and pulling his legs onto the seat so he could wrap his scrawny arms around them. "And you can't smoke in my room anyway. Mum would kill me."

Sighing Soubi sank to the floor. "This didn't work last time. And it won't work this time. I'll just go out and buy some more." Soubi pointed out.  
"You can only have so much money."

"If I run out of money, I'll just steal them."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. So, if you want to avoid that don't take them in the first place. Where did you hide them this time? In your house I presume..."

Soubi stood up and flung open Ritsuka's closet, searching through the contents.

"They're not in there." Ritsuka called, watching in dismay as Soubi slammed the door shut and turned his attention to the desk, completely ignoring Ritsuka he open the desk draws, slamming them shut after rummaging through.

"You like pain. Just consider quitting another form of masochism." Ritsuka suggested, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Soubi straightened up.

"I'm not masochism."

"Just like you're not a pervert."

"You've been spending too much time with Kio."

"I've only seen him a few time this week. And only when he's come with you. All together, I've maybe talked to him for ten minutes in all the time I've known him."

Soubi leant into Ritsuka and the smaller boy recoiled.

"Ten minutes is too much time. I can barely stand five."

Ritsuka glared at the blond haired man before spinning his desk chair so Soubi had to back away or risk being hit.

"Ritsuka. Can I have my cigarettes back now?" Soubi inquired to Ritsuka's back. Ritsuka looked over his shoulder to glare at him again. "No. Quit Soubi."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's more like a friendly request."

"Friendly requests don't motivate me."

"Go die in a hole."

"Is that an order?"

"No, that too, is a friendly request."

Soubi smiled and stood up straight, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 'If you won't tell me where you hid the smokes, I'm leaving. Maybe Kio will tell me."

"Your leaving?" Ritsuka asked in something akin to dismay. Soubi peered over his shoulder at the obviously let down sacrifice. "You want me to stay?" He asked.

Ritsuka turned his head away. "No." He lied, his ears sagging.

"I'll stay if you give me back my cigarettes."

"I said I don't want you to go, stay. I mean stay. I don't want you stay. Just go." Childish, as usual, Ritsuka threw his stationary box at his fighter.

Soubi caught it easily, an inch away from his ear. He shook the box and smiled. Soubi removed the lid and grinned, pulling out a pack of his beloved cigarettes.

"Look what I found in your stationary box, Ritsuka. You shouldn't keep something flammable with your pencils." Soubi gently scolded, sated now that he was able to destroy his lungs he sank back onto Ritsuka's bed and tugged a lighter from his pocket.

Ritsuka got up and stormed angrily over, pulling the unlighted cigarette from between Soubi's lips, throwing it on the floor.  
"No smoking in my room!" He snapped spinning around and storming back to his desk. Soubi watching him with a thoroughly entertained expression.

"Are you mad because you gave me my cigarettes back?" He inquired.

"I didn't give them back! You found them!" Ritsuka pointed an accusing finger in Soubi's general direction.

"You took them back." He muttered sullenly, flomping down on his desk chair.

Soubi grinned.

"You can't separate me and my cigarettes Ritsuka, no matter how hard you might wish."

"I know." Ritsuka looked almost pitiful as he sulked forlornly. Sighing Soubi came up with a compromise.

"What if we make a deal?" He suggested, getting up so he could kneel in front of his sacrifice.

"What kind of deal?" Ritsuka asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I promise not to smoke whenever I'm around you."

Ritsuka's eyes lit up and he gave an almost mischievous smile.

"What?" Soubi asked taken back by Ritsuka's scheming expression.

"Well, then I'll just have to make a point of never leaving you alone."


End file.
